powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Both Sides Now
Both Sides Now is the eighth episode of Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. This marks the first appearance of the Crane Driver. Synopsis On their search for the next Hou-ou bird statue, the Rangers find that they've been beaten to the punch. Suspecting that Miratrix is behind the theft, Andrew sends Will undercover to retrieve the statue from Miratrix. Unfortunately, Will unknowingly helps Miratrix release her master Kamdor from imprisonment within her necklace. Plot The teens have arrived in Turkey and are walking the streets. Rose is holding the book with the picture of the Hou-ou in it. She describes it as the legendary Japanese king of birds which, according to legend, would lead one who set it free to the Torhu diamond--the world's most precious diamond. Will gets a reading and they enter a home, whose door is blown open. The teens are dismayed to discover the safe which formerly held the Hou-ou statue has already been broken into. Everyone returns to the Hartford mansion. In the base, Ronny, Rose, Dax, and Mack wonder what's keeping Will and Mr. Hartford, who are in a long meeting. Eventually, Mr. Hartford enters the base and tells the teens he had to let Will go, because he sold Zord technology to a rival. Mr. Hartford warns the shocked teens that Will still has his Tracker, despite Mr. Hartford asking him to leave it, which makes him dangerous. Elsewhere, Miratrix is training when Will walks up. His attempts to strike up a conversation go nowhere, so Will morphs into Black Ranger, and defeats her in battle. However, instead of delivering the finishing blow, he demorphs and explains he doesn't want to fight her; he wants to work with her. After explaining why he has been let go, Will tells Miratrix that the two of them can take over the city. After a moment of consideration, Miratrix decides to let him help her. At the base, Ronny is convinced that they don't need to worry about Will, and he would never hurt them. Dax is less sure, and Rose begins searching for him. In the city, Will breaks into a building with heavy security, steals a device and gets outside without being detected. Miratrix is pleased, but Will is not ready to give up the device, and she eventually just takes it. The other four Rangers arrive and assume Will has captured Miratrix, but to their surprise, Will morphs and turns on them, blasting them off their feet. They're forced to morph, but instead of attacking them, Miratrix puts the jewel from her necklace into the device. Activated, it releases Kamdor from the necklace, and he joins in the battle. The Overdrive team is defeated, and the Black Ranger leaves with Miratrix and Kamdor. Ronny, Rose, Dax, and Mack return to the base, having realized that Mr. Hartford is right and Will cannot be trusted. Dax, though, is more shocked that Will hooked up with his ex. Rose and Ronny are puzzled, and Dax and Mack tell them it's man law. Elsewhere, Miratrix explains to Will two years ago, on a distant planet, Kamdor helped her out of a bad situation. For his troubles, Kamdor was locked in the crystal. Miratrix was determined to free him. Kamdor feels two years was too long. Kamdor does not trust Will, and finding out the other four Rangers were his friends, decides that they should be destroyed. As the other Rangers scan for Will, Dax picks up a faint reading, and they go into the woods to look for him. Eventually, Will comes out from behind a tree and says he let them find him. Everyone morphs and fights, while Kamdor and Miratrix watch. Eventually, the Black Ranger blasts the four Rangers, and when the smoke clears, they're gone. Mack, Ronny, Rose, and Dax find themselves in the base, unharmed but confused. As they wonder what happen, Rose realizes they've been set up. Mr. Hartford walks in and tells them in order not to blow Will's cover, they had to act like Will had left; Will and Mr. Hartford had figured out that Miratrix had taken the Hou-ou statue, so Will's joined up with her to get it. While Miratrix enjoys having the Hou-ou statue. Will starts flattering her, with success, when Kamdor interrupts. Despite Will's earlier actions, Kamdor still does not trust him, and asks Miratrix to give him the Hou-ou statue, which she does. At the base, Ronny picks up a strange sound. Rose recognizes it as Morse Code, which she can decipher. It turns out to be a message sent by Will, through his Tracker. Kamdor catches him, and doesn't believe his excuse that he has a song stuck in his head. Will, Kamdor, and Miratrix walk out to a field, and by holding up the Hou-ou statue in just the right way, transform it into a real bird. As it flies off, the other four Rangers drop out of the sky, to Miratrix's shock. She realizes she's been tricked, as Will points out, like she tricked Dax. Hejoins the Rangers, and Miratrix takes off to follow the Hou-ou bird. Black Ranger tells the rest of the Rangers to follow Miratrix; he will take care of Kamdor. As Black Ranger and Kamdor battle, the rest of the Rangers catch up to Miratrix and fight. Outmatched, Miratrix calls on Kamdor for help and he creates a monster for her. The Black Ranger, apparently destroying Kamdor, races to join his teammates, and they defeat the monster. However, Kamdor reappears and makes the monster grow giant-sized. The Rangers summon their Zords, including the new Crane Zord. The Drive Max Megazord assembles, and the fight begins anew. On the ground, Miratrix locates the Hou-ou bird, which drops a parchment. The Rangers destroy the monster. Kamdor joins Miratrix, pleased that they've succeeded, but a new problem arises; Miratrix can't read the parchment. Cast *James MacLurcan as Mack Hartford (Red Overdrive Ranger) *Samuell Benta as Will Aston (Black Overdrive Ranger) *Gareth Yuen as Dax Lo (Blue Overdrive Ranger) *Caitlin Murphy as Ronny Robinson (Yellow Overdrive Ranger) *Rhoda Montemayor as Rose Ortiz (Pink Overdrive Ranger) *Rod Lousich as Andrew Hartford *David Weatherley as Spencer *Mark Ferguson as Moltor (voice) *Gerald Urquhart as Flurious (voice) *Ria Vandervis as Miratrix *Adam Gardiner as Kamdor (voice) *Mark Williams as Big Mouth Monster (voice) Errors *''To be added'' Notes *Andrew Hartford upgrades the Overdrive Trackers for the Rangers to teleport back to the base. *Will morphs a total of 4 times in this episode, all of which are instamorphs. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Operation Overdrive